


Affection

by codewc (orphan_account)



Series: Russdoc Birthday Week [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: anonymous request: Murdoc and Russ having one of those rare, tender moments together- muds admiring russ body (trans!russ all the way)





	Affection

The sound of an alarm stirs Russel awake. He blinks repeatedly until his vision is no longer blurry. He’s grown used to seeing Murdoc’s arm thrown over his shoulder in the morning.

He tugs at it, causing Murdoc to grunt awake.

“The alarm, the alarm,” he grumbles, and Murdoc groans in reply.

He climbs up from behind over Russel’s side and reaches for the phone ringing on the bedside table. Murdoc kills the alarm, drops the phone to his side and immediately drapes himself over Russel, enveloping him in a hug.

Russel sighs, lays on his back and drags his hands over Murdoc’s back. Russel would be lying if he said he didn’t like how Murdoc’s stubble feels against his soft cheeks.

“You gotta stop clinging to me in your sleep,” Russel whispers, not seeing the point in raising his voice so early in the morning, “or at least clip your toenails. They leave these weird ass scratches on my ankles. You’re worse than Katsu.”

Murdoc pays him no mind, lowering himself so he can rub his face against Russel’s full, warm chest.

“Will do, babe,” Murdoc whispers back, his voice hoarse, “wouldn’t want to miss out on this heater.” Murdoc follows that with his low, throaty laugh.

Russel smirks, and closes his eyes. He’s lost all sense of urgency, and feels himself slowly lulling.

“Is that why you keep sticking around, huh? Am I some hot water bottle?”

Murdoc sits up, straddling Russel, and smooths his hands over Russel’s stomach. “Yeah, that. And there’s your dick, too,” he smiles.

Murdoc continues dragging his hands up and down Russel’s front, tracing circles on his stomach, admiring him. It’s all very relaxing for Russel, the only thing keeping him awake is Murdoc’s deciding to massage his shoulders.

Russel rests his hands on Murdoc’s thighs, the sun beaming through the blinds and washing over them in stripes. It was all so intimate, Russel almost forgot that it was Murdoc Niccals sitting in his lap.

“Y’know, with all of this skin, you could go for some hard ink,” Murdoc says, and Russel scoffs in surprise.

“What?” Murdoc bounces slightly, drumming his fingers on Russel’s shoulders.

“You should just accept yourself as an attraction, Russel. You’re the first thing people see in a busy street. You’re a monument. I could look at you all day.”

Russel remains still, opening his eyes again to look back into Murdoc’s hooded ones. He never knew how to take compliments and can feel his cheeks heat up as Murdoc cups them.

He’s staring at Russel so _fondly_ , it’s becoming alien.

“How do you stay so handsome?”

Russel laughs.

Murdoc loves his deep, jolly laugh and so lowers his head and clarifies with an “I’m serious!” but he’s not really, only half.

He tugs at the hem of Russel’s binder. “Would you mind taking this off?” Russel, upon realizing that he’s fallen asleep in it, is hit with a wave of regret.

But he’s also comfortable with Murdoc, especially this morning, so he sits up slightly to slip out of it. Russel is flushed with relief, and Murdoc inevitably rests his head between Russel’s breasts.

“Fuck, it’s nice being held,” Murdoc mutters as Russel wraps his arms around him.

“You’re so big, Russel, in every way imaginable,” Murdoc sighs, “it’s all good.”

Russel feels his heart start to swell, and is about to say something when Murdoc snores above him.

Russel rolls his eyes but, still being flattered from before and warming up to this intimacy, he can’t get too upset. Actually, he joins Murdoc soon after, shutting his eyes with a yawn.

That alarm was worth nothing.  

**Author's Note:**

> my gay gorillaz blog is @russdoc on tumblr


End file.
